NGIDAM
by Ponachlys
Summary: Hwang Minhyun seorang bapak yang jadi korban Bae Jinyoung. macem - macem lah. Wanna One - Produce101
1. Ngidam Martabak

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari scene di wanna city, dimana Minhyun elus-elus perut baejin

"Aneh ya perut kamu"

Ambyar dong Baejinnya

"Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh ah"

Minhyun cuma ketawa.

 ** _Find me on Wattpad @ponachlys_**

~

~

Cast hanyalah milik tuhan/?

kecuali Ponyo milik saya.

~

~

Minhyun dan Jinyoung lagi duduk didepan TV sambil nonton Wanna One Go, Jinyoung pengen liat Kang Daniel bawaan bayi katanya.

"Yang, pengen martabak" Jinyoung ngusel ke dada Minhyun.

Minhyun melirik jam di dinding bukan cicak di dinding.

"Udah jam 1 cari martabak dimana yang?" Minhyun mengusap lembut rambut kepala Jinyoung.

"Ya cari~" Jinyoung ndusel manja

"Besok lagi aja lah yang, aku harus cari kemana? Males ah"

Jinyoung membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memberi Minhyun tatapan tajam.

"Yaudahlah, kamu mah memang pengen anaknya ileran! Liat tuh dia nendang-nendang mulu!"

Jinyoung nunjuk perutnya lalu melipat tangannya di dada mukanya datar natap ke arah tv.

"Yah ngambek"

"Bodo"

Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Iya, yaudah aku beliin"

"Kalau terpaksa gak usah"

Ya sebenernya Minhyun beliin faktor terpaksa juga tapi kalau bilang gitu bisa-bisa abis dia.

Minhyun deketin mukanya ke perut Jinyoung, di elus elusnya perut Jinyoung.

"Anak ayah sayang yang sabar yah, ayah beliin dulu martabaknya jadi jangan marah-marah sambil nendang-nendang bunda kasian kan bunda"

Dikecupnya lembut perut Jinyoung, sang Istri yang melihat pemandangan tersebut cuma bisa senyum.

Beruntung banget dapat suami kayak Hwang Minhyun - Bumil, Bae Jinyoung.

Dari perut Jinyoung, Minhyun pindah haluan ke muka Jinyoung.

"Bundanya gakmau cium ayah?"

Jinyoung tertawa geli dan menangkup wajah Minhyun.

Chu~

Dikecupnya bibir Minhyun.

"Saranghae" Ujar Jinyoung malu-malu.

"I Love You Too"

Minhyun mengecup kening Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduk.

Minhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memakai sweaternya.

"Hati-Hati ya, jangan pake lama"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan adem sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Jinyoung.

Minhyun cari-cari tukang martabak malam itu dan baru dapet 1 stengah jam kemudian.

Waktu pulang Jinyoung udah tidur waktu dibangunin Jinyoung malah bilang.

"Aku ngantuk, kamu sih lama udah ah besok lagi aja"

Jinyoung tidur lagi, Minhyun udah mau mewek aja disitu karna yakin akhirnya itu martabak dia juga yang harus abisin.

Maklum namanya juga bumil.

~

~

~

 **Muehehe, maaf ya aku nistain mereka abisnya aku gemes pake banget sama hwangdeep.**

 **Gaje juga gak apalah ya. XD**


	2. EMOSI

Tau kan kalau orang yang lagi hamil itu emosinya labil? Moodnya naek turun dengan extrem kayak roller coaster?

Bahkan seorang Bae Jinyoung yang terkenal kalem dan cuek pun emosinya bisa berubah karna dia lagi hamil.

~•~

~•~

 **Find me on wattpad @ponachlys**

~•~

~•~

Hari ini Jinyoung sama Minhyun lagi belanja bulanan ke supermarket.

"Yang, belanjanya jangan pake lama ya soalnya aku males, pengen pulang" Jinyoung ngelingkarin tangannya ke lengan Minhyun yang lagi dorong trolly.

"Hmm" Minhyun cuma mengangguk sambil liat kekanan dan kekiri banyak pohon cemara.

Padahal pagi-pagi banget Jinyoung udah rusuhin Minhyun karna pengen keluar rumah, Minhyun mah pengennya tidur sampe siang atau cuddle biar ena tapi dia emang gak bisa menang dari Jinyoung.

Sekarang baru juga masuk Jinyoung udah pengen pulang kan.

"Sayang, susu yang kamu minum yang ini kan?" Minhyun menunjuk sebuah kotak _merk A_ di rak, raut wajah Jinyoung langsung berubah gelap.

"Sok tau, yang aku minum tuh yang ini!" Jinyoung mengambil kotak susu yang dimaksud yaitu _merk B_ dan melemparnya dengan kasar.

"Selingkuhan kamu kali yang minum itu!"

"S-sayang aku gak selingkuh, aku kan cuma na--"

"Udah buruan, lama!"

Jinyoung berjalan ninggalin Minhyun dan Minhyun cuma bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Sensitif amat -Hwang Minhyun bapak yang tersakiti._

Selesainya belanja mereka langsung pulang dan dimobil pun Jinyoung auranya gak ngenakin banget.

Sebelum tancap gas Minhyun coba baikin Jinyoung dulu.

"Bunda, udah dong marahnya"

Minhyun pegang tangan Jinyoung erat.

"Bodo, bilang bunda aja sama selingkuhan kamu yang minum susu A"

Jinyoung menepis tangan Minhyun kasar.

Minhyun menghela nafas lagi, dibaliknya badan Jinyoung pelan jadi mereka bisa saling tatap.

"Hey, Bae Jinyoung gak mungkin aku selingkuh kalau aku udah dapat seseorang yang sempurna kayak kamu"

Dipegangnya pipi Jinyoung, diusapnya lembut.

Mata Jinyoung yang tadinya menatap Minhyun tajam perlahan berubah.

"You're the only one for me, for the rest of my life" Ujar Minhyun.

Ucapan Minhyun membuat Jinyoung merasa sangat bersalah karna udah nuduh suaminya yang engga-engga.

Jinyoung pun memeluk erat Minhyun sambil menangis.

"M-maafin aku hiks.. Aku - aku cuma gakmau k-kehilangan kamu"

Minhyun mengusap punggung Jinyoung mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan nangis sayang, ini salah aku karna gaktau kamu minum susu yang mana maafin aku"

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu hiks gak salah hiks"

Dan usaha Minhyun untuk menenangkan Jinyoung pun gagal karna Jinyoung menangis terus selama 45menit perjalan pulang dan baru mau berhenti setelah keluar dari mobil, malu diliat tetangga katanya.

Minhyun lagi tengkurep dikasur waktu Jinyoung beres mandi, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Jinyoung langsung naik kekasur dan ngusel dileher Minhyun menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jinyoung gemas.

Jinyoung menatap wajah Minhyun lalu menggeleng dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Dedek bayi pengen Bunda sama Ayah mesra-mesraan"

Jinyoung menghujani leher dan muka Minhyun dengan kecupan manis sedangkan si pria bermata rubah itu hanya tertawa gemas dengan kelakuan sang istri.

"Coba kalau dedek bayi pengennya gini tiap hari, kan ayah enak"

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatan Jinyoung lalu menangkup pipinya dan melumat bibir Jinyoung lembut.

Jinyoung menutup matanya dan mengikuti gerakan Minhyun, lumatan ini bukanlah lumatan kasar dan penuh nafsu melainkan lumatan yang lembut dan menenangkan seperti menggambarkan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Minhyun dan Jinyoung pun memulai make-out session mereka hingga lelah dan terlelap dalam pelukan masing-masing.

~11.30pm

"Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun bangun" Jinyoung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minhyun hanya berselang 1 jam setelah dia benar-benar tertidur.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Jawab Minhyun setengah bangun.

"Pindah sana"

"Apa?"

Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Minhyun untuk keluar dari kasur membuat Minhyun mau tak mau beranjak dari kasur.

"Loh kenapa?" Minhyun bingung karna tadi semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku gakmau tidur sama kamu, aroma tubuh kamu bikin aku pusing" Jinyoung memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali tidur.

"Kok gitu? Terus aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Minhyun

"Ya dimana gitu, dirumah ini ruangan bukan cuma ini kan?! Ada sofa, ada kamar tamu pokoknya aku gakmau tidur sama kamu!" Tegas Jinyoung.

"Tapi s-sayang"

"Keluar, aku ngantuk" Jinyoung menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala kecilnya.

Minhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan keluar kamar.

Minhyun memilih tidur disofa ruang tengah yang dingin dan sialnya Minhyun lupa bawa selimut.

Mau balik lagi takut Jinyoungnya kebangun entar dia diamuk lagi jadi yaudahlah Minhyun pikir.

"Haah" helaan nafas seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Hari ini istrinya Marah lalu nangis lama banget, sampe rumah tumben-tumbenan istrinya manja ke Minhyun minta disentuh tapi sekarang Minhyun melalui malam yang dingin ini sendirian tanpa kehangatan.

Tapi maklum lah ya, namanya juga orang hamil.

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

 ** _Ini karakternya pada halu banget ya :')_**

 ** _Maafkeun ke Gaje-an saya tapi saya akan tetap kembali ehe._**

 ** _makasih buat Allsoo,Kwonars,ot12barbiegirl untuk reviewnya. thalangek._**

 ** _Review kalian akan selalu ku nanti, muach._**

(๑・ω-)"


End file.
